


Bad Mothering

by Oversoul159



Series: Bad Mothers Verse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Coma, Come Inflation, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Risk of Pregnancy, Sleep Sex, Teen Pregnancy, somniphilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A futanari Sakura finds herself having some fun with her comatose daughter. And perhaps having some fun with her friends.</p><p>Being a good mother is HARD, okay?</p><p> </p><p>ssvidel3 wanted a fic with a futanari Sakura having some fun with Sarada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssvidel3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssvidel3/gifts).



> I feel like I shouldn't have to say this, but please MIND THE TAGS.
> 
> This story contains rape (a mother having sex with her comatose daughter). This is not something that the author condones in real life. This is just smut for fun.
> 
> I may or may not add new chapters to this but am marking it complete for now since it stands well alone.

It all started with a car accident.

One moment Sakura was seeing her daughter off at the school yard, Sarada heading off to a movie with her friends and Sakura heading back to her classroom to finish grading her tests. The next moment she was standing at the foot of a hospital bed, trying to pay attention as her former coworker explained the fact that her daughter was in a coma.

A fucking _coma._

The fact that Naruto (and by extension, Sasuke) had been the first one called to the scene is really the only reason that the drunk driver was not currently a smear on the pavement.

It didn’t change the fact that Sarada was stuck unconscious for the foreseeable future.

\----xxxx----

Like any good mother, Sakura was at the hospital everyday. She graded homework at her daughter's side. She reread the medical reports over and over to make sure the doctors hadn’t missed anything. She brushed her daughter’s hair and gave her a sponge bath daily because she knew Sarada, knew her routine and exactly which soaps she liked and which ones made her skin break out.

For two weeks Sakura bathed her daughter with a soft cloth and a wash basin. For two weeks Sakura ran that cloth over her little girl’s soft lips, down her budding breasts, against her hairless virginal cunt. For two weeks Sakura woke up every day with a wet spot in her panties and her daughter’s name on her lips.

She was woman enough to admit that she might have a bit of a problem. She just needed to get it out of her system, is all.

So one day, when she knew that no one would be in to check on them for at least four hours, she decided to try something. The idea was that, before Sarada’s bath, Sakura would jack off all over her. Then, because _she was a good mother_ , she would feel overcome with repulsion at the act of having soiled her daughter and thus would never do it again.

It was a fool proof plan!

Except for all the ways that it wasn’t.

\----xxxx----

Sakura let out a slow breath as she finished folding the clothes she’d just removed from Sarada. She bit her lip and then slowly undid the drawstring on her pants, letting them fall to her ankles before stepping out of them. Her cock hung heavy between her legs, already half hard and twitching at the mere thought of what she was about to do.

Sakura took her cock in one hand, the other reaching out to run her fingers over Sarada’s lips. She stepped in a little closer and sat down on the bed, jerking her cock a little faster as she pressed her fingers inside Sarada’s mouth.

Due to her mother’s proper care, the girl’s mouth was still warm, soft and wet around Sakura’s fingers. She worked her fingers in and out of that small slot in time with each jerk of her fat cock, enough precum leaking down the sides of it for her to imagine that she was really inside Sarada’s mouth.

But she wasn’t feeling enough shame.

Sakura got up and climbed up onto the bed, straddling Sarada’s face. She let her cock fall to slap against her daughter’s face and had to bite back on the moan that threatened to rise out of her. With her balls resting just under Sarada’s chin, that left the tip of her dick at Sarada’s forehead, precum sliding back into the girl’s hair.

Sakura dragged her cock down, leaving a trail of slimy liquid in her wake, and pressed the tip of her cock against Sarada’s lips. Jacking off onto her daughter was bad, so surely some form of penetration would be enough to make her want to stop, right?

Sakura took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She took Sarada by the chin and used it to force her mouth open. Before she could change her mind, Sakura shoved the tip of her dick past those pale pink lips.

Which was a mistake. Just a _total_ mistake.

Because Sarada’s mouth was hot. It was hot and wet and wrapped so fucking tightly around Sakura’s dick. So much so that the moment she looked down, at her little girl with her lips stretched taut around Sakura thick dick, saliva leaking out the sides, she...well, she blew her load.

Sakura threw her head back, a full body shudder running through her as she came. Sakura looked back down at her daughter, her cheeks bulging with the volume of that load, semen leaking out of nose, and realized that it was entirely possible that Sarada might actually drown in it if she wasn’t forced to swallow.

But instead of pulling out and massaging Sarada’s throat to urge her to swallow all that cum down like her brain was ordering, Sakura found herself grabbing Sarada by the back of her head and pulling her in closer, forcing that still spewing cock right down the girl’s throat.

And fuck if the feeling of her daughter’s throat, jerking and _squeezing down_ on her dick as the girl’s body seized at the sudden lack of air, wasn’t the best thing she’d felt ever.

She jerked Sarada’s head up and down on her cock a couple times, just enough to squeeze out the last cup of that load, before she managed to force herself to pull back and out of Sarada’s mouth.

The girl was an utter _mess_. Her face splattered with jizz, her mouth hung open wide with cum still puddled in it. Sakura turned Sarada’s head to one side to allow the cum a chance to leak out instead of back. She got off the bed and couldn’t help but be a little surprise at the slight bulge in Sarada’s stomach.

Somehow she was even harder than when she’d started.

Sakura stumbled back and flopped down into her chair. So, this was bad. Obviously bad. Surely, it was only the fact that she was still (achingly, _painfully_ ) hard that was keeping her from regretting her actions. And it would be kind of mean to go another round in Sarada’s throat. Considering how hard Sakura had hammered it for that short time after nearly ten minutes of jacking off, she doubted a full session on her cock would be any easier on the girl.

Her eyes fell on the girl’s legs, already spread nice and wide for her. Sakura stood up and climbed back onto the bed, in between Sarada’s legs. She rubbed the tips of her fingers, slick with Sarada’s saliva and her own precum, against her daughter’s virgin cunt. She slipped one finger in with relative ease and found herself working two and then three and then four inside in quick succession. Sarada’s body was limp and relaxed, after all. The fact that she wasn’t conscious to show pain or protest may have factored in as well.

She allowed less than three minutes for herself to work that tight slot open. She told herself that surely whatever pain Sarada might be in now would be gone by the time she woke from this coma. Surely. She only even hesitated for the briefest moment when she remembered that she hadn’t thought to bring any condoms, hadn’t remotely considered that she might end up going this far with her own daughter.

She’d pull out. It’d be fine.

Sakrua rubbed the tip of her dick against the small slot, inhaling once, deep, before she began forcing her way in. It was a tight fit. Sakura hadn’t spent nearly as much time on prep as she should have. She grabbed Sarada by the hips and slowly pulled the girl in towards her, working that fat cock deeper and deeper until the tip met resistance.

Sakura let out a low, irritated sigh. She was barely halfway in and the girl’s womb was keeping her from being fully sheathed in Sarada’s tight little cunt.

But it was good enough, she supposed.

She began by thrusting in and out slowly, working her way up into a nice rhythm. Though it wasn’t long before she was hitching Sarada’s hips up, practically bending her in half, so that she could lean down and suck on those budding tits as she hammered against her daughter’s womb.

Sarada’s left nipple was a dark red by the time she left it for the right one, licking, sucking and nipping on the little nub as she stabbed her cock in and out of Sarada’s once virginal pussy. She released Sarada’s nipple so that she could turn them over without bothering to pull out.

Sakura settled herself on her back with Sarada lying limp on top of her before renewing her thrusting. She gripped Sarada’s hips tightly, using them to lift the girl ass up just enough so that only the tip was inside, before slamming Sarada back down, bringing her own hips up to meet the thrust halfway. Each slam brought her down on Sakura’s cock harder and faster than the last.

So it shouldn’t have been such a surprise when Sakura suddenly felt something ‘pop’ inside her daughter, finally finding herself balls deep inside of the battered hole. Sakura froze at the sensation and swallowed thickly. She was inside her daughter’s _womb_. Her cock twitched sharply at the thought, spurting precum into the already slick passage. She began thrusting again more slowly, taking a moment to really _enjoy_ the tightness of her daughter’s womb wrapped around her cock, the way her cervix gripped the head of Sakura’s dick every time she tried to pull out, the way her stomach bulged out slightly from the girth of the fuck stick inside of her every time Sakura bottomed out inside her.

Sakura let her head fall back onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Sarada’s waist, letting the combination of her thrusts and gravity do most of the work for several minutes, spurting precum into the girl’s womb all the while. “God, why is she so _tight_? Fuck, I’m not going to be able to last much longer…” she muttered into Sarada’s hair.

She reached down again, on hand going to Sarada’s left hip and the other to her cock. She held Sarada still and began to pull her cock back out of the girl’s cunt, only to pause. She tried pulling out again and was stopped once again.

The tip of her cock, thick and about as fat as her fist, was stuck in Sarada’s womb. Punching her way in had been so easy (for a certain definition of ‘easy’) that it hadn’t even occurred to Sakura that pulling out would be any less so.

Sakura bit her lip and tried to yank herself out several more times until she realized that all she was doing was jerking her cock into her daughter, using the girl like a glorified fleshlight and pushing herself closer and closer to orgasm.

_To orgasm._

__

Sakura closed her eyes tightly. As young as Sarada was, barely even eleven, Sakura knew there was a good chance that cumming inside her could lead to potential… complications.

“Sarada? Sarada, baby? You need to loosen up for me? You gotta let me pull out, baby. I don’t want to cum in you!” she said, though she couldn’t keep her hips from jerking, still hammering the walls of Sarada’s womb. “I gonna cum, Sarada! You gotta let me pull -”

Sakura let out a choked gasp, her hips jerking and then twitching as she came, spewing what felt like a gallon of her fertile cum into her daughter’s defenseless womb. She let out a soft whine and pulled Sarada’s hips down so that she was balls deep, cock still twitching and leaking inside of the girl even two minutes later. She could feel Sarada’s stomach against hers, bloated with the jizm she’d dumped in the girl’s stomach and womb.

A good mother (well, a _decent_ mother) would have just laid there, nice and still, and waited until her cock softened enough for her to pull out.

A good mother would have been utterly _mortified_ at what she’d done and would have vowed never to touch her little girl again.

A good mother _certainly_ wouldn’t have still been rock hard. Wouldn’t have started thrusting again into that warm sloshing of jizm. Wouldn’t have turned her daughter over onto her stomach and shoved her face into the cum stained sheets beneath her as said mother rode her from behind. Wouldn’t have allowed herself to dump another thick, massive load of baby batter into her daughter’s already bloated womb, only pulling out when her balls were undoubtedly empty and she couldn’t have gotten hard again even if she wanted to.

A good mother wouldn’t have wiped her daughter down only to comb some of the excess semen on the soiled sheets into their daughter’s hair, rub it into her face and skin until it was no longer noticeable.

A good mother’s cock wouldn’t have twitched when the staff nurse mentioned that said mother would be able to look after her daughter at home soon enough.

Sakura was a _really_ bad mother.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For simran, who jumpstarted my brain with:
> 
> [could you please add a chapter in which her daughter given a birth to a girl child and when she grown up to 11-12 yrs sakura raped her and impregnated her grandaughter]

Sakura sighed softly, massaging her eyelids with one hand and her clothed cock with the other. She stared down at her sleeping granddaughter with a frown. The girl’s long pink hair, two shades darker than Sakura’s own, lay pillowed out beneath her, making her look all the more innocent and easily defiled.

 

Biting her lip, Sakura spun on her heel and left the room, nearly sprinting. 

 

That had been happening more and more lately: Sakura waking from a wet dream to find herself standing above her granddaughter, rock hard and staining her pajama bottoms with precum. And each time, she forced herself to turn away from pretty little Sarimi and head over to Sarada’s room to take care of her problem.

 

After Sarimi had been born (at home, with the help of Hinata), Sakura had bitten the bullet and forced herself to put Sarada on birth control. Which...was helpful?

 

On the one hand, she couldn’t get Sarada pregnant again. On the other hand, that meant that there was nothing stopping her from dumping load after load after thick, gooey load of cum directly into the girl’s womb and leaving her filled like that all day. 

 

But Sakura was admittedly a bad mother. And sometimes bad mothers were so focused on their own needs that they forgot about that of their children’s.

 

So it should be a surprise to absolutely no one that the comatose Sarada was so heavily swollen with her fifth child that Sakura had to bury her cock in the young woman’s ass to work her cock to completion. Years of pregnancies had left Sarada’s chest, ever swollen with milk, at a nice C-cup, enough of a handful for Sakura to grip tightly as she hammered into the sore hole, eventually grunting softly as she pulled her cock out and showered her seed all over her daughter. 

 

Sakura sat back on her heels with a sigh and stared down at the mess she’d made. Rolling her eyes, she got up and left Sarada like that, caked in her semen as she went back to her room.

 

All she could think about was how badly she wanted to be fucking Sarimi instead.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Sakura could be a good mother  _ sometimes _ , though, at the moment, she deeply regretted having bothered. 

 

She sat down slowly on the couch, all of energy devoted to not flopping down and waking Sarimi. You see, for Halloween, the little girl had had the  _ great _ idea of them wearing a tandem costume. It was a two-headed Noh monster, with one head above the other. Sakura had spent a week making the damn thing and then an hour strapping Sarimi’s body to her own so that Sakura’s head rested on top of hers.

 

And then she had spent four hours forcing down a hard on at the girl’s school with Sarimi wiggling over her crotch because of the harnesses. 

 

And now, with Sarimi having fallen asleep on the way home, she was just too tired to bother undoing the whole thing.

 

Sakura was minding her own business, having forgotten about her granddaughter’s presence, as she got engrossed in the movie on TV. And the sex scene came on. And Sakura, like any hot-blooded dick owner, found herself getting thick and hard.

 

She found herself jerking her hips slightly, rubbing against the pressure on it as she watched her show. It took her...a truly unreasonable amount of time to realize that the pressure she was rubbing against was her sleeping granddaughter.

 

And when she looked down, in her mind seeing the way their draping costume would be tented by her fat cock buried inside Sarimi, so much smaller than Sarada had been her first time...well…

 

She simply  _ couldn’t _ be blamed for what she did next, right?

 

Carefully, carefully, Sakura reached under the costume and unzipped her pants, pulling her cock free from the slot. Under their costume, Sarimi’s legs had been bound to Sakura’s legs, and the girl’s arms bound to Sakura’s sides. So Sakura spreading her own legs spread Sarimi’s as well. 

 

Sakura tore a large hole in Sarimi’s shorts and used her own precum to finger the sleeping girl. She did her best to try and get Sarimi open as much as possible but it really wasn’t long before she stopped caring, so used to being able to just shove her cock into a tight, wet fucksleeve and then just  _ use it. _

 

And with Sarimi all nice and limp and pliable in her lap...Sakura may have forgotten that it wasn’t Sarada’s cunt she was about to wreck.

 

The sharp cry Sarimi let out when Sakura forced her way into that too tight space was definitely a wake up call, though.

 

“Grandma? Grandma! What are you doing?! It hurts! Take it out!”

 

“Shush, shush, sweetie,” Sakura said soothingly despite the fact that she was ramming into the young girl the way one would a well used whore, “It’s okay, Grandma just needs to...ah...she needs to stretch you out a bit. It’s good for you!”

 

Sarimi, of course, just cried and struggled futilely, truly stuck on the older woman’s cock. Wanting a little more depth, Sakura stood up, letting gravity pull Sarimi down further on her dick, and walked around to stand on one side of the couch.   

 

Sakura bent over the arm of it and then began jerking her hips again, Sarimi trapped between herself and the couch. Each hard thrust forced her cock deeper and deeper into that tight passage until she was breaking through the girl’s tight cervix and falling six deeper. Sarimi let out a loud, long sob that was nearly drowned out by Sakura’s moan. She hadn’t thought that it was possible for anyone to feel better than Sarada had felt around her dick that very first time.

 

But boy was she wrong.

 

Unfortunately for the young former virgin, the pain of being breached so deeply had her clamping down like a vice around Sakura’s cock, forcing the first of many orgasms from those heavy balls and straight into her womb. 

 

Sarimi gasped sharply, eyes wide, as she felt herself being filled. Pint after pint of that thick heavy liquid filling up her most precious place, causing her stomach to swell with it. Despite her young age, Sarimi wasn’t naive. She had a good working knowledge of biology and knew that right now, her grandmother was dumping nearly a gallon of egg-seeking sperm into her womb. 

 

“Grandma, stop. I’m gonna get pregnant! I need to… I need to wash it out!”

 

Sakura lay down on top of Sarimi, putting pressure on that bloated stomach. “I’m still...I’ve still got a couple more loads left in me. Just let me finish, okay? I gotta…” Sakura couldn’t even manage to finish her own sentence before she was rutting into the girl again.

 

Sarimi whined softly and went slack, surrendering to the fact that wasn’t going to be set free until her grandmother had had a chance to empty her balls.

 

What she didn’t expect was that it would take four hours for her grandmother’s massive cock to soften.

 

What she didn’t expect was that Sakura would finish their session with just enough energy to unplug the poor girl but not enough energy to actually unbind her.

 

What she didn’t expect was that she would have to fall asleep tied to her grandma, waiting for morning to come.

 

What she didn’t realize was that mornings meant morning  _ woods _ .

 

She couldn’t have expected to end up spending four days tied to Sakura, the futa even calling off work, filled with the need to fuck her granddaughter just  _ one more time _ . 

She couldn’t have expected that the morning-after pill, taken 5 mornings after the fact, wouldn’t work. 

 

She couldn’t have expected that to not matter anyways because none of the condoms she’d stolen could contain her grandma’s load.

 

She couldn’t have expected, months later, her grandmother muttering, “Yes, take it! Gonna make you a baby factory just like your mom,” into her hair as she came inside Sarimi for the third time that day.

 

Sarimi couldn’t have expected any of that because she’d been so sure that her grandmother was  _ good. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Chat me up on Tumblr](http://oversoul159.tumblr.com/)


End file.
